


How (Not) to Run a Kingdom

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Chef Hunk (Voltron), Established Relationship, Forced Marriage, One-Sided Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Thief Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Keith didn't know the first thing about running a kingdom. He was absolutely clueless, his brother, and royal advisor, running him through things so he would be prepared. The one thing he did know was that he was supposed to marry a prince from the neighboring kingdom. He dreaded it, he didn't want to marry Lotor.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith didn't know the first thing about running a kingdom. He was absolutely clueless, his brother, and royal advisor, running him through things so he would be prepared. The one thing he did know was that he was supposed to marry a prince from the neighboring kingdom. He dreaded it, he didn't want to marry Lotor.

Keith had his own lover, someone a million times better than Lotor. He wasn't a prince though, not even a noble. He just had to fall in love with a lowlife thief and peasant, but that doesn't mean he's bad.

No, quite the opposite. Lance McClain was more charming than any prince or princess could ever be, he was just born into poverty. It didn't help that his family was quite large.

Keith and Lance would go on dates at least once every two weeks. So this places Keith in his palace, getting ready.

"Should I send guards with you? You know how the streets have been lately. Oh God- I should send someone with you." Shiro paces the room, stressed.

"I'll be fine, Takashi. I'm meeting Lotor down the way. I'll wear something more conspicuous if that makes you feel better."

"No, you must stand your ground. Ah jeez- go ahead and take a carriage."

"I dont need one, I'd rather walk." Keith mutters.

"Dammit...alright. Be careful." Shiro sighs.

Keith nods, affixing the crown atop his head. He walks with purpose as he exits the castle, guards allowing him to leave.

Once he's a little ways from the castle he turns down a street that leads to the markets. It's a run down market place, lowly thieves all around. Keith hardly ever went here unless it was to meet-

"Lord Kogane~" a voice purrs.

"Peasant." Keith sneers, a grin on his face.

"Aw baby, you wound me." Lance hums, swiping some pumpkin bread from a baker.

Keith hands the baker a few coins, smiling at them.

"You know I can give you money." Keith sighs to Lance, his posture straight and proper.

"I dont want your money, Keith." Lance is more slouched, his hair slightly mangy.

"I want you to live good though." Keith mutters.

"I'm living fine." Lance grunts.

"You're not. You're getting thin, Lance. How have you been eating?" Keith stops Lance, pulling him into an alleyway.

"I've been eating perfectly fine."

Keith rolls his eyes at this statement and slips his hands up the bottom of Lance's shirt.

"Cold hands!" Lance shrieks.

"Shh." Keith hisses, running his fingers over Lance's ribs. They stick out rigidly in some places.

"I'm fine." Lance pulls away from Keith.

"You're not." Keith shoves him back against the wall.

" _Keith."_

"Don't call me that, _peasant."_ Keith breathes against Lance's neck.

"S-shit."

"You're going to let me treat you to lunch and I'm going to give you money for dinner. If you don't take it I won't see you for weeks." Keith licks a stripe up Lance's neck.

"Ye-yes sir." Lance chokes out, cheeks flushed bright red.

"Good." Keith pulls away with a smile.

"So..lunch." Lance mutters, taking a deep breath.

Keith straightens himself out, peeking around the wall of the building on his right. He then looks left and grabs Lance's arm, pulling him out of the alleyway.

"God I hate you." Lance huffs, his face still flushed.

"No you don't." Keith chuckles.

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"Into town, is that fine?"

"That's cool."

After they've finished eating, Keith gives Lance quite a bit of money. They walk back to the slums, Keith holding himself high as they walk through the streets of the city.

He hears numerous whispers from onlookers.

_"Prince_ _Keith_ _is with a peasant!"_

_"He_ _must_ _be_ _treating_ _him to dinner."_

_"How sweet of him."_

_"_ _I'm_ _glad he's running the city now. Sweet handsome young man_ _caring_ _for the less fortunate."_

It pisses him off to no extent, he wants to hold Lance's hand. He wants to kiss him in public and announce how much he feels for him. Alas he cannot.

There are rules and those rules must be followed. Keith must marry a member of a royal family. He must keep himself pure in the public's eye which means no drama.

"Calm down baby, I dont mind what they say. I know the real you." Lance whispers to Keith, his fingers so desperately itching to intertwine with Keith's.

Keith grunts and pulls Lance into an alleyway, looking around before he pulls him deeper in.

"I fucking adore you." Keith breathes, pressing a harsh kiss against Lance's lips. He intertwines his hands with the latter's and pushes himself as closely as he can possibly be.

Lance kisses back, his eyes flitting shut. He groans against Keith's lips as the kiss becomes more passionate and heated.

Keith hums, kissing down Lance's neck. He blows a stream of cold air at the pulse point causing the male to squirm underneath him.

"Ke-keith..." Lance gasps.

"You're so sensitive, I cant get over it." Keith mutters, sucking a deep mark against Lance's throat.

"Everyone's gonna see." Lance whines.

"Let them. I want them to know you're mine. I want them to know you're not just some charity case." Keith sucks another mark onto Lance's neck.

"But that means we'll be found out." Lance manages to say.

"Don't care." Keith growls, biting down.

Lance moans, trembling against Keith. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. As much as he wants this to continue, he doesn't want Keith to get backlash.

"Stop, I don't want this right now." Lance mutters, pushing Keith lightly.

"I- s-sorry. I just- I hate that people say things like that about you." Keith mumbles, biting down on his own lip.

"Its okay, I've got thick skin, babe. You don't gotta worry 'bout me."

"But I do, I worry about you every day. I always worry that you've gotten caught and you'll be exiled. I want you to work for me...I want you to be close to me. I want you with me at all times." Keith whispers, his cheeks flushed.

"I wanna be with you too, but...I can't, Keith. We know this." Lance mutters.

"When I become king we can."

"You're gonna be married."

"To someone I don't love." Keith realizes what he says and his face goes pink.

"Y-you- Keith... you love me..?"

"I- I have to go." Keith mutters, rushing out of the alleyway.

He doesnt stop once he gets home, he rushes up to his chambers and slams the door. Locking it so Shiro can't get in and bother him.

"I said I love him..." Keith whispers to himself, lips trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Keith, Takashi sends for you." A servant says from behind the door.

"I'll be down soon..." Keith replies, he stands from his bed and looks at himself in the mirror.

Keith bites his bottom lip and takes in his puffy and red eyes. He sighs and slips into his bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face. When he deems himself presentable, he heads down the long set of stairs.

"Keith, how was the shopping district? A guard said you went straight to your room afterwards and you looked upset?"

"I'm fine Shiro, the shopping district was fine. Just overwhelmed from the people is all." Keith shrugs, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Are you sure that's all?" Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder, looking down at the prince.

"Yes, Takashi." Keith sighs, smiling up at the royal advisor.

"...Alright, I just look out for you." Shiro pulls away.

"I know."

It's a bit after dinner when Keith hears tapping at his window. Which makes no sense seeing as he's up quite high. His eyebrows knit together as he walks over to the windowsill.

He pulls the curtains aside and unlatches the lock, pulling the window up. He gasps when someone tumbles inside, their body thudding against the floor.

"Holy shit thank you, I thought I was gonna die out there." Lance's voice sounds from the floor.

Keith's eyes widen as he scrambles for words. He babbles nonsensically until lips press against his own.

He melts into it and hums, forgetting all about what he had told the other earlier. He pulls away and swallows hard.

"You cant be here.." Keith whispers.

"Course I can, no one saw me." Lance chuckles, pulling Keith close.

"But they probably heard your dumbass, y'know you're not very stealthy for a thief." Keith scoffs, pulling away once again.

"C'mon baby, dont be like that. Plus, we need to talk, hotstuff." Lance grabs Keith's hand pulling him over to the impossibly soft bed.

"Talk?" Keith's eyebrows knit together, and then he realizes. His face turns bright red and he shoots up from the bed.

"I-I-I didnt mean it! I didn't mean it like that- I just- dont...-"

"So...you dont...love me?"

"I dont mean- _I ugh-_ I- I'm not good with this stuff Lance. I just- God- I do? I just- I don't...I dont know." Keith mutters, sure he loved Lance. Its just scary is all.

"You dont have to be scared yknow?" Lance smiles, grabbing both of Keith's hands.

"I'm not." Keith mumbles, its an obvious lie.

"You are too princess. Here, you dont gotta say it, alright? That time was a slip up, you tell me it when you're ready. And I'll tell you when I'm ready." Lance smiles, pulling Keith onto his lap.

"Okay..." Keith doesnt make eye contact.

"Look at me, princess. Okay, you don't gotta tell me shit cause I know how y'feel. Love is hard."

"Okay." Keith swallows as he looks into Lance's eyes.

"You're unbelievably gorgeous, y'know that?" Lance smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth.

"Shut up.." Keith huffs, face flushed.

"I uh- I got you something." Lance rubs the back of his neck, opening the satchel on his side. He grabs something and it glints in the light where his hand isnt completely encasing it.

"What is it? Did you steal it?"

"No I uh- used some of that money you gave me..it just- here.." Lance turns his face away as he thrusts his open palm out.

A silver necklace sits on the lighter skin. The metal glints in the light of Keith's bedroom, a small moon sits in the middle of the chain.

"You're my moon..." Lance whispers.

"Put it on me?" Keith mutters, cheeks flushed. He pulls his hair up so it doesn't interfere.

Lance unclasps the hook and slips it around Keith's neck. He bites his lip at their proximity and clasps it back, pulling back slightly.

"Your moon huh?"

"Yea.."

"Guess that makes you _my_ ocean." Keith smiles, its crooked and a bit of his teeth show.

Lance's face heats up and he surges forward, kissing Keith. It's not heated, there's so much passion within it. Keith groans, clinging onto Lance.

A knock on Keith's door has the two flying apart. Lance's eyes widen and he slides under Keith's bed.

"Keith? Can I come in?" Shiro's voice sounds from the hall.

"Yea." Keith swallows hard and smooths his clothes down.

"Some townsfolk said they saw you with a peasant today... I thought you were with Lotor?"

"He uh- didnt show...I thought taking the peasant for lunch would look good for us. Shed me some light in the public eye, I know most arent happy about...a gay prince." Keith explains shakily.

"He just didnt show?" Shiro asks, skeptic.

"Yea, it really upset me. Who does that? Especially when they're set to marry someone." Keith scoffs.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really... I was about to get ready for bed." Keith smiles.

"Right, its late." Shiro nods.

Keith plays with the moon on the chain and chews on the inside of his cheek.

"Where'd that come from?"

"The shopping district, I bought it for myself today. Reminded me of pops." Keith swallows hard.

"Its nice. You should wear more jewelry." Shiro smiles, bidding Keith goodnight before he shuts the door behind him.

Keith let's out a breath and Lance slides out from under the bed.

"Huh, I'm a peasant."

"Lance, you literally enjoy being called that." Keith laughs.

"Yea, in a sexy manner. That was not a sexy manner." Lance pouts, pulling Keith in by his hips.

"D'you want it to be a sexy manner?" Keith chuckles, grabbing Lance's hands. He takes them off his hips and pushes Lance toward the wall.

"That would uhm- be greatly preferred. Itd help my uh- wounded pride." Lance swallows, face flushed.

Keith chuckles as Lance's back hits the wall, completely caged in. He leans in close to Lance's ear and stays there for a moment.

"You're a disgusting lowlife peasant. Thieving from rich for pleasure, you're sick." Keith nips at Lance's earlobe, pulling away with a smirk.

Lance swallows hard, adams apple bobbing. His eyes are half lidded and his bottom lip is worried between his teeth.

"Now get out of my sight." Keith chuckles, pulling away from Lance.

"No goodnight kiss?" Lance teases, trying to regain control over himself.

Keith hums, pulling Lance in. He presses a soft kiss against Lance's lips, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips.

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith smiles, pulling away.

"Goodnight mi vida." Lance smiles, he slips back out the window and down Keith's balcony.

Keith shuts his window after Lance is out of sight and closes the blinds. He then shuts his lights off and lays in bed.

He absentmindedly fiddles with the moon charm until sleep claims him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama owo

Keith wakes to the sun filtering through his curtains. He yawns and stretches before he slips out of the bed. A knock on the door startles him, he pads over and opens it.

"Good morning, Keith. Lotor is waiting for you downstairs." Shiro smiles.

"Ah- thanks. Tell him I'll be down in a moment." Keith smiles back.

Shiro nods and heads back downstairs. Keith groans and closes his door, going back to getting ready.

He ties his hair up in a bun and places his crown atop his head. He straightens his buttoned shirt out and smiles at his appearance.

Keith then heads down the staircase, boots clicking against the tile. He holds himself high, no emotion on his face. When he spots Lotor he forces himself to smile.

"Prince Lotor, how pleasant to see you."

"Pleasant to see you too, Prince Keith. How do you feel about a day with me?" Lotor smiles, opening his arm for Keith to wrap his own around it.

"It sounds lovely, sir." Keith smiles, linking his arm with Lotor's.

Pidge approaches the two, ready to guard Keith with her life.

"No need for guards today, I have Zethrid with me."

"Prince Keith, are you okay with that?" Pidge asks, normally she'd address him in a much less formal manner.

"Of course, Pidge. Needn't worry, Zethrid is a worthy guard of Prince Lotor's." Keith smiles.

Pidge bows before she slinks back to her brother.

"Thank you, Keith." Lotor hums, walking the male out the castle's door and to the gate.

It lifts and the two walk out to Lotor's carriage where Zethrid waits. She bows and opens the door for them. When they're in she shuts the door and stands on the step.

She hits the top of the carriage and the coachman snaps the whip against the horses backside. They trot off at a steady pace throughout the town.

"I must say your hometown is very lovely, Keith."

"Thank you, I believe so as well."

They sit in silence before Keith speaks back up.

"May I ask why you chose me as your suitor?"

"Well you were the only one worthy." Lotor states easily.

"How so?"

"Your lineage isnt very pure, but you, you are just amazing."

"Not pure?"

"Your mother and father were not one in the same."

"How do you know about them?" Keith was ready to hop out of that carriage and run. He hated being near Lotor.

"My father of course. He personally knew your mother, Krolia, yes?"

"Yes..." Keith mutters.

"They're from different families. Your mother was actually a descendant from the Galran empire. And your father.. a lowlife peasant thriving on trash." Lotor spits the part about his father.

"Don't talk about him like that." Keith growls, anger spiking.

"Its the truth my dear. Your mother could have had it all, a beautiful, rich husband. She threw it all away for a nobody." Lotor scoffs.

"Stop the carriage." Keith demands.

"No."

"Stop the damn carriage, Lotor." Keith spits.

"I will not have this carriage stopped and that is final, Keith." Lotor's voice is cold, Keith shudders at it.

Keith opens the second door on the carriage and jumps out, bolting down the brick road of his city. He runs and runs until he reaches the slums, out of breath, he retreats into an alley.

"Well look at this." A voice purrs.

Keith pants, looking up at the figure.

"Prince Keith in the flesh." Another chuckles.

"What're you doin' this deep in the slums, pretty boy?" Another grins.

Keith didnt have it in him to bite back, he wheezes and shuffles away.

"Where ya' going Prince? Dontcha wanna stay 'n' chat, maybe take us for lunch like ya' did fer that thief?" The first male crouches down in front of Keith.

"No idea...what you are speaking of, peasant." Keith grunts, glaring cold into the male's eyes.

Keith could smell the alcohol on the guy's breath. His nose scrunches up as he turns away.

"Look at me, Prince." The male chuckles, grabbing Keith's chin, pulling his face forward.

Keith makes a disgusted face at him.

"You're fuckin' that thief, aintcha?" The second guy says.

"I don't 'fuck' anyone." Keith states.

"Aw, pretty boy, ya' arent lyin' to us now, are ya?" The one in front of him says.

"No point in lying to a peasant." Keith spits the last part out.

"Dont be like that sweetheart." The third purrs next to his ear.

Its sickening, Keith wanted to vomit.

Something cold touches his neck and he freezes. His breath trembles and he looks the first male in the eyes.

"You're gonna give us what we want, Prince."

"He isn't givin' you shit." Someone says.

Keith knew that voice.

"Well lookie there, it's your little pet." Someone chuckles, standing up.

"Step away from the prince." Lance says, drawing his gun.

"Or what?" The one with the blade pressed to Keith's neck sneers.

"Or I'll blow your fucking brains out you pig." Lance grins, its wicked and sends chills down Keith's spine.

"Its not worth it." Keith hisses, whether it be to Lance or the man holding the blade.

Lance has his aim steady on the blade wielding bafoon. His eyes are cold and he isnt backing down.

The guy stands, blade pointed at Lance. He stumbles drunkenly towards him.

"Take another step and a bullet is going straight through that ugly mug of yours." Lance growls, he looked like a damn thug.

"Do it, pet." The male grins.

Lance chuckles, cocking the gun. He squeezes the trigger and true to his word the bullet flies straight into the middle of his forehead. The male drops to the concrete and his friends scatter like mice.

Keith sits there shocked, eyes focused on the blood pooling from the dead male's head.

"You okay, baby?" Lance asks, voice a whisper.

"Y-yea.."

"Good, we gotta get out of here, if we don't, I'll be exiled or some shit." Lance pulls Keith up, leading him of the alley.

"So you wanna tell me why you were in that alley?" Lance asks, taking a seat across from Keith.

"Lotor was just being insufferable." Keith mumbles, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Did he touch you?" Lance growls.

"No, Lance."

"Good."

"I need to get home." Keith sighs, standing.

"Already? You just got here."

"...Fine. Only for an hour though."

"Thank you, baby." Lance smiles.

Keith ends up with a "couple" hickies on his throat before he heads home. Hes got a blissed out expression on his face when he walks in the castle.

"Where have you been?" Shiro clutches Keith's shoulders.

"Out, I was with Lotor..." Keith snorts.

"Yes, but he said you left. Where- what is on your neck?" Shiro licks his thumb and tries to wipe the bruises off.

"Nothin'"

"Have you- Keith were you sleeping around again?"

"No. Why would I do that?" Keith laughs.

"Just- go to your room Keith."

"Y'cant tell me what to do."

"James, escort the prince to his chambers." Shiro's voice is stern.

"If you know what's good for you, James, stay put." Keith spits out.

"Sorry, prince, you're out of line." James mutters, wrapping his arm around Keith's.

"You're fuckin' gone, Griffin." Keith growls, struggling against the male's strong grasp.

"Uh huh, you say that now. I'm the best damn guard you've got, sir." James snickers, shoving Keith into his room.

James then slams the door shut and keeps post there.

Keith laughs as he lays himself on his bed, touching the bruises on his neck. He admires them in the mirror panels on his ceiling.

"I'm so fucked."   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Once again Keith awakes to the sunlight filtering through his window, but that's not all. There's tapping on the glass again. His eyebrows furrow as he slips out of bed.

When he gets over to the window, his eyes widen at the sight of Lance. He hurriedly pulls it open and pulls the male inside.

"It is daylight, Lance!" Keith whisper shouts.

"Mm I know, I just couldnt wait to see you." Lance purrs, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist.

Lance also has a plethora of matching bruises along his throat. They catch Keith's eye and, man, does he want to make more.

"I have a guard posted outside my room, you're going to get caught and prosecuted."

"You think I care, baby?"

"Shut the fuck up." Keith growls, taking Lance's hands away from his body.

"C'mon don't act like that." Lance whines, moving to grab Keith again.

Keith simply holds Lance's hands and marches him to his vanity mirror. Things clatter on the desk, but he doesn't care. He leans down and pulls Lance's shawl aside, biting and licking at his shoulder and collarbones.

"Prince Keith? Are you alright?" James asks from outside the door.

"I'm peachy, Griffin." Keith growls before he goes back to bruising Lance up.

By the time Keith ushers Lance out the window again, Lance is blissed out and bruised to hell. He doesn't mind though.

Keith gets himself dressed and exits his room when he looks presentable. He bounds down the stairs, holding himself high with a small smirk on his face.

"Keith, I see James let you out of your room." Shiro states, sighing.

"I'm the prince, Takashi what'd you expect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do within the slums."

"Would those things be that peasant you were seen with?"

"What? Takashi, I wouldn't do that. That's- that's quite disgusting that you think that low of me." Keith scoffs, eyebrows furrowed.

Of course its true, but he cant admit that.

"I'm sending Katie with you."

"Fine by me." Keith rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Could I bring Matthew as well?" Pidge raises an eyebrow at Keith.

"Of course you can." Keith smiles.

"Here, go get you guys something cool." Keith grins when they're within the shopping district, passing over a pouch of coins.

"Holy shit! Thank you, Keith!" Pidge smiles, snatching the pouch from Keith before her and Matt run off.

Keith laughs, walking through the stalls of clothing. He examines the fabrics and smiles at a deep blue cloak, it would look amazing on Lance.

"Prince Keith!" The vendor smiles.

"Hello, how much is this cloak?" Keith tilts his head, rubbing the soft and thick material between his fingers.

"Free for the prince of course!"

"Nonsense, you spent your time on this. I insist on paying for it." Keith smiles, handing over some coins to the vendor.

"This is too much, sir! Please, keep your money." The vendor rushes to give it back.

"Ah ah ah, you keep the extra." Keith smiles before heading off, the cloak tight within his hands.

As he gets to the end of the district he hears a commotion. Grunting and hitting.

"Get the hell off of me! I didn't do shit! I paid for this!"

Keith's eyebrows knit as he walks into the alleyway where the person is apprehended. He'd know that skin and hair anywhere.

"Yeah right, everyone in this district knows you're a thief!" A police scoffs.

"I am not! Go ask the vendor I got it from! I paid, so let me go!" Lance struggles against the male.

"We'll have the prince decide what we do with you, peasant."

Keith clears his throat, looking up and down at the two. He crosses his arms and motions for the police to let Lance go.

"P-prince Keith!" The policeman stutters, moving away from Lance.

"If the peasant says he didnt, we must ask the vendor who he may or may not have stole from. Now, you and the peasant come with me." Keith uncrosses his arms.

Lance trails behind Keith and shows him which stall he paid at.

"Hello, ma'am. Pleasant day?"

"O-oh why yes! What is needed, sir?"

"This peasant here was possibly falsely accused of stealing from your stall. Could you tell me if he had paid for his item or not?" Keith asks, staring coldly into her eyes.

She looks Lance up and down and nods frantically.

"He certainly did pay, how could I forget those blue eyes."

"Ah- thank you miss." Lance smiles.

"Thank you ma'am, and you." Keith turns to the police, glaring at him.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Do a thorough investigation before you harass our city's inhabitants. We must look good for our people. If this happens again you will be exiled." Keith says coldly.

He nods frantically and rushes back to his post. Keith turns to Lance and sighs.

"Could I take you for lunch as an apology?" Keith smiles.

"That's not needed, sir!" Lance puts on an act.

"Well of course it is, please. I insist, he was rude to you and I would like to make it up to you. I do have to keep the kingdoms image good, dont I?"

"O-of course...thank you, prince Keith." Lance's cheeks flush a little.

"My pleasure, now...onto lunch?" Keith chuckles, leading the way through the district. When they're far enough away Keith pushes Lance into an alleyway.

"You are so fucking lucky." Keith growls, grabbing hold of Lance's jaw.

"I'm sorry! I just- it was for my abuela. How the hell did you get her to say I paid for it?"

"I'm the prince, Lance. They follow like cattle." Keith sighs, releasing his hold on Lance's jaw.

"What is that?" Lance gestures to the cloak.

Keith throws it on Lance's head, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. When Lance has it off his face, Keith pulls it over both of their heads and kisses him.

"You covered yours." Lance mumbles when they pull away.

"I had to, Lance. As much as I would love to keep them shown, I cant."

"Maybe I should give you some you don't have to cover up...only you and I would see them."

"Mm really?" Keith smirks.

Lance nods, tugging at the buttons of Keith's shirt. He unbuttons the shirt down to his midchest, pulling the sides apart. Humming as he kisses down Keith's chest.

Keith looks down at Lance, smiling as the thief bites and sucks at his skin. The normally pale color turning red and purple. When Lance flicks his tongue over his nipple, Keith moans.

"Prince Keith!"

He could hear Pidge's voice.

"Check the alleyways, someone could have him there." Matt says

Lance didnt stop though, his hands gripping Keith's hips. He bites down and Keith whines, his face flushed.

"I heard something." Pidge says, rapid footsteps coming close to the alley.

"La-Lance!" Keith whisper shouts.

Lance hums, standing up and pressing his lips to Keith's. Keith mewls involuntarily and his eyes slip shut.

"I found hi- Lance?!" Pidge's eyes widen, Matt rushes over to the alleyway.

Lance pulls away and he curses.

"Hi..." he mumbles.

"Keith what are you two doing?!" Matt shouts.

"Shush! Jesus, you want to bring attention to us?!" Keith growls.

"Sorry, sir."

"Doesn't matter. Shiro needs us back at the castle, Lotor has invited you to his ball tonight." Pidge grabs Keith who struggles to button his shirt.

"Good luck, baby." Lance smiles.

"Thanks..." Keith smiles back at him, allowing himself to be dragged by Pidge.

"I'm not gonna even ask about that back there." Pidge says.

"We wont tell Shiro, dont worry." Matt smiles.

"We will tease you though."

"Shut the hell up." Keith growls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had gotten dumped and lost all motivation for everything, but I'm back. Hopefully.

Shiro has Keith dressed in the finest fabrics. They're light and silky, translucent and soft. His stomach is shown, a cape draped around his delicate shoulders.

His hair is braided into a bun and he has makeup on. Concealer and foundation covering the mass of bruises on his throat, dusty eyeshadow on his lids, soft pink gloss on his lips.

"Why am I dressed so revealing, Takashi." Keith sighs, pulling the silky cape around his midriff.

"Lotor...insisted you wear something like this." Shiro mutters.

"Ah, of course. Sick pervert." Keith mumbles under his breath.

"James will escort you, he will stay by your sides at all times, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, there is a carriage awaiting you. Lotor had it sent, you two go ahead." Shiro smiles.

"I will keep the prince safe...and make sure he does not get inebriated." James tries not to laugh, he felt like a babysitter sometimes.

"Thank you, Griffin. Have a pleasant night, and Keith?"

Keith grunts in acknowledgment.

"Try to be nice and do not run off." Shiro smiles.

"No promises." Keith scoffs as he childishly stomps to the gates.

"Good luck, Griffin." Shiro breathes to him after Keith has gone.

James laughs and nods, muttering a "thanks" to Shiro as he heads after Keith. He keeps a serious and cold look on his face, weapon on his hip.

"Do me a favor and makes this easy on both of us, Keith." James smiles, escorting the male to the carriage.

"Yea right." Keith snickers, placing his heel clad feet upon the step of the carriage. He lifts himself up and into it, sitting down on the plush seating.

"I mean it, Prince Kogane." James grunts, sitting down across from Keith.

"Oh bite me, Griffin."

The ride is long and bumpy. Keith hated carriages with a passion, walking was so much smoother and he didnt have to worry about snitches of the royal guard.

As the castle comes into view Keith groans, sinking down in his seat.

"You'll wrinkle your clothes, sit up." James taps Keith with his foot.

"Piss off, you can hardly call these clothes." Keith scoffs, sitting up and placing his arms onto his knees.

They sit in silence until the carriage pulls up to the gate of the castle. James opens the doors for Keith and steps out before him, offering his hand to the eloquently dressed male.

Keith makes a face and takes his hand anyways, holding himself higher than anyone. Acting as if he owned the place, he hated the fake confidence. He hated the playing himself up for the people.

It disgusted him to no degree.

He swallows down these thoughts and smiles at Lotor who is waiting for him.

"Hello darling, are you going to play nice tonight? I would hate for you to be so rude like you were the other night." Lotor purrs, linking arms with Keith.

Keith smiles sweetly, gripping Lotor's arm much tighter than needed. They stand greeting people before heading in to the party.

"You look amazing tonight, Keith." Lotor hums, nuzzling his nose to Keith's hair.

Keith replies with a sarcastic "As do you."

Lotor tuts and places a finger under Keith's chin, tilting his head up.

"Behave, kitten."

Keith wanted to vomit.

"Shall we get a drink?" Keith asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course, darling."

The night is horrific if Keith is completely honest. He may or may not have drank too much. He flashed his nipples to a bunch of partygoers and then threw up on Lotor's shoes.

Amazing for his image, right?

"Alright, that is enough, Prince." James grunts, holding Keith up.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Prince Lotor. Sorry for milord's actions tonight, I hope you'll forgive his and my insolence." James bows slightly.

"Its nothing, James. It is my fault for allowing him to drink so much, if you'd like the both of you may stay within my residence tonight?"

"I think it would be best for his advisor to take care of him, no offense of course, sir. Thank you again for your hospitality. We must be going now."

James hits Keith upside the head when they are in their carriage.

"The hell are you thinking?! You wanna ruin your God damn image, Keith? Huh? You wanna be a fuck up?!" James shouts as the carriage rolls away from Lotor's castle.

"Y'just keep your mouth shut, Jamie. Y'don't know shit! I don't love Lotor's reptile ass! I'm so tired of the image, I'm tired of all the bullshit!" Keith slurs, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well suck it up! You cant be a fuckin' crybaby and a king! So grow a pair and learn to deal with him."

"I love Lance..." Keith whimpers, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt so exposed, he felt like he had been ripped open.

"W-who?"

James was caught off guard, he looks the curled up Prince up and down.

"A peasant, James. A fucking peasant." Keith sobs, his whole body shaking. He felt raw and empty.

"I-I- I don't know what to- I dont know what to say Keith." James mutters, clenching and unclenching his fists. He hated when people cried, he never knew what to do.

Keith's makeup runs and he clutches at the necklace Lance gave him. He just wanted to be happy with Lance and have a life with him.

It takes a moment, but Keith calms down some. He wipes at the runny makeup and sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Dont apologize, Keith. I know this has to be some rough stuff." James smiles.

"Thanks James."

"Its nothing."

When Keith gets back into his chambers, he collapses onto his bed and sighs. All he wanted to do was sleep. So that's exactly what he did.

He fell asleep in the soft, but cold, silky translucent robes. His body curled against a pillow, arms wrapped around it. He missed Lance.


End file.
